Keylee's Mistletoe Mistake
by TheAngelsCryInBlood
Summary: A simple thing Mistletoe, and all she wanted was a kiss with he boyfriend, she didn't think it would push him into the arms of his best friend. Now a multi-chaptered story and I increased the rating to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

Dino Bites was completely quiet, the only none employee there was Kaylee, waiting for her boyfriend to appear as the other members of the team flitted around placing Christmas decorations.

She'd cheekily placed a piece of Mistletoe in the arch way of the door, hoping that she could catch Chase on the way out.

The blond girl looked up when Tyler suddenly cheered and he was looking at the door and her eyes went wide while Shelby pulled out her phone, Chase was stood under the Mistletoe with his friend Riley.

Chase looked up when Tyler caught his attention and realised where he was and with who. He turned to his best friend, silently asking if he was okay with it, causing Riley to tip his head in a way that said 'so long as you are'.

The Kiwi nearly snorted but turned to him and both of them leaned in, lips easily locking together for a sweet kiss.

Kaylee felt her blood boil with rage as she watched them kiss, she'd always thought they were to close, that Chase was far to willing to do what ever the other teen asked of him and seeing them being so sickeningly sweet made her want to stab someone in the eye with a pencil.

She watched in horror when Chase's hands came up, one cupping the younger's jaw while the other circled his waist and in turn Riley pressed closer, arms wrapping around the taller's shoulders as the kiss continued.

Chase felt instantly drunk the moment he tasted Riley and couldn't get enough, making a low growling noise when strong fingers ran through his hair.

Riley moaned when there was suddenly a hand on his ass, slipped into his back pocket and squeezing while the other slid under his shirt, resting hot against his skin.

They were completely oblivious to their friends watching. Koda was vaguely amazed and confused while Ivan's eyebrows had migrated to his hair line. Shelby and Tyler were both giggling behind the camera, especially as they saw tongue.

Keylee sat there and stared. She was in complete shock as she watched her _boyfriend_ kissing his best friend like they were ready to crawl into bed with each other, neither of them stopping until they were breathless and panting into each others mouths.

Cheering from Tyler and Shelby caught her attention and she knew that the whole thing would be on the internet already. Turning back to Chase his eyes were glazed and lip swollen but his little friend was gone. She didn't even pause before she walked up to the Kiwi and without hesitation slapped him full across the face.

"We're through." And she stormed out of the cafe, fury boiling through her veins.

A few hours later Riley was sat at the race track, his little refuge in the city when the base wouldn't do. He looked at his phone which was being bombarded with messages from people back home not to mention all the Facebook pings that kept going on. Apparently the video was now going viral, Shelby would be happy.

"Hey mate." Green eyes looked up to see a certain skater walking towards. "Figured you hadn't eaten."

Riley's stomach growled it's agreement when he saw the bag from his favourite bakery. Inside was a beautiful BLT that he happily devoured while Chase cracked into some doughnuts.

"So what happened earlier?" The swordsman asked after he finished, throwing the wrapper in the trash. "I can understand me getting carried away but you?" He shrugged, leaning back against the stand railing, Chase sat in the second row across form him.

"Remember when you told me you were gay I told you I don't like labels?" Said incident had happened not long after they'd first met Prince Philip when Chase had been trying to convince the southerner to go out clubbing with him and pick up few girls. "I'd say I'm 98% straight."

Riley looked at him like he was a particularly interesting puzzle before walking forward. The southerner licked his lips before ducking down and kissing the older ranger. Chase instantly gripped the back of the green rangers neck while Riley worked his tongue in to the other's sweet mouth, teasing and playful before biting on his low lip, tugging gently.

Chase pulled back suddenly, breathing heavily and Riley looked at him with worry, concerned he'd pushed things to far.

"Ri, unless you want me fucking you here and now, you're going to have to stop that." There was a contemplative look on the younger rangers face that made his mouth dry and he shivered in side.

"I'll save that for a later date I think." Riley mused before letting his hand come up and gently cupped the side of the skater's face, frowning as he saw the darkening mark.

"Don't worry about that mate, Kaylee had every right to slap me after that."

Riley blew out a breath that showed he didn't agree but nodded his head once. Though he was glad that Chase was here with him now, he'd had a crush on Chase for a while now but had kept it in check, now he didn't have to.


	2. Chapter 2

Riley groaned happily as he felt the warm body press against him, the hot water poured over them and he rested his head against his lovers shoulder, baring his throat to the searching mouth that wanted to taste every inch of his skin.

The chemistry between him and Chase had been burning like lightning since that first kiss under the mistletoe, only last night, and with the confession they both liked each other it had somehow only gotten worse.

They'd barely made it through Riley's door before they were kissing, tugging at clothes and grabbing at skin.

Riley's first time had been a quick and dirty fuck on the floor, Chase half dressed above him and it had been so incredibly hot.

That had been far from the end of it. Either being a ranger gave you high stamina or they were both far above average because they'd also fucked on the sofa and the table before making it the bedroom where Chase had pressed him against the wall before they'd even made it to the bed.

His whole body ached with the strain and he could feel the bruises blossoming on his thighs and it made him want Chase even more, especially as, firm hands gripped his hips and a hard length was grinding against his ass. He gave a soft groan, looks like they weren't going to be at work on time.

They weren't but at least it was only by twenty minutes. Chase was in a borrowed shirt, the dark green t-shirt clinging to him nicely and the high collar on Riley's shirt not quiet covering the purple mark on his tanned neck.

Shelby and Tyler bust into giggles and Ivan was sporting the same look from yesterday, eyes wide, eyebrows up, though that might be from Chase's bloody lip where the southerner had bitten hard enough to make it bleed. Chase certainly hadn't been complaining.

Shelby had the instantly good idea of making sure the two couldn't get up to any trouble. Chase washing the dishes, his back to the cafe while Riley was waiting tables.

Kendall came in not long after they arrived, no doubt to berate them but stopped, took one look and shook her head before walking away, apparently it was a minefield she didn't want to get into.

At least most of the day was quiet. There was a minor squeamish with Poisandra but they just counted that as training. As the day ended they sent Chase off on floor duty and Riley cleaned the tables down.

The rangers were just leaving the museum when Kaylee appeared.

"Chase!" She beamed at him. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" The Kiwi opened his mouth, paused and then nodded, watching as the others drifted away. He knew out of them all Riley would stay the closest, waiting to know what happened.

"Look I over reacted yesterday and I'm sorry. Anyway there's this movie I wanted to see on at the theatre, you want to go?" She asked, rambling over any attempt he made to speak.

The blond girl grabbed his hand and started to tug, nearly falling over when he managed to slip out of her grip.

"Kaylee, I'm sorry about yesterday but, no, we can't do this." Chase sighed, stuffing his hands into his pockets in frustration. "I like you but, I like Riley more, I have for a long time, I just didn't realise it was as anything more then a friend until that kiss." He watched with guilt squirming in his chest as her face fell and tears gathered in her eyes. "I am sorry, more then I can say but things between us wouldn't work."

The girl let out a sob before turning and running away from the brunette who sighed, rubbing his eyes in frustration. He leaned back into the warm body that stepped up behind him, closing his eyes as strong arms held him and a warm breath ghosted over his neck.

"Come on, we can go back to mine, I'll get us something to eat and we can watch a movie." Riley comforted as best he could, he knew that this was something the elder would have to work out for himself.

Chase was surprised when he felt a set of keys being pushed into his hands but understood when Riley passed him his skateboard and gestured for him to go.

He pulled the blond into a quick and deep kiss before he took off, loving the way the air moved past him, feeling the tension leave him as he made his way through the city.

Kaylee was crying her heart out as she ran, having no idea where she was going, only stopping when she tripped, her eyes to hazed with tears to see any more.

"Oh you poor thing, I know heartbreak when I see it." A sweet voice came from the side of her and she looked up to see, something made up of pink love hearts.

"Wait I know you, you're the black rangers girl friend." It spoke and stepped closer, something like an over grown plushy besides her.

"I was." Kaylee muttered under her breath, sniffing slightly as she stood up, backing away slowly.

"So he left you, that's why your here." The pink one spoke.

"I bet for the green ranger, they've always been close." The doll spoke.

"I think your right Curio, so sweetie." The pink one was once again looking at her. "Do you want your ranger back or revenge, in fact, we can help with both?"

Kaylee gulped, looking between them.

"I want Chase to suffer and I want him back, more importantly I want Riley gone." She hissed out, fists clenched.

"Oh I can do that sweetie, don't you worry. I'm Poisandra and this Curio." She gestured to the plush doll. "Oh I can't wait, this is going to be so much fun."


	3. Chapter 3

Riley yawned as he leaned against the counter, eyes drooping, he'd been out of it all week and it had only been getting worse. He lifted his hand to rub his face and realised it shaking, something violent and unmissable as his world started to fade in and out.

"Wow!" Tyler's arms were suddenly around him, saving him from crashing into the floor and he couldn't stop himself leaning forward, nuzzling into the red ranger's neck, falling asleep instantly.

"Riley, Riley!" The red ranger shook his friend a little and didn't get any response, feeling his stomach drop and heart leap into his throat. He scooped the smaller ranger up and carried him through the dark museum and down to the base, using the door over the slide for once.

"Kendall!"

"It's Ms-" She cut herself off with a gasp. "What happened?"

Tyler placed him on the examination table, looking at his team mate with worry.

"I don't know, he's been off since the fight with Poisandra last week, but we just thought he was tired, Chase said he hadn't been sleeping well thanks to dreams of some kind. We were just finishing up cleaning and he passed out." The dark haired teen sighed as he explained, concern for their youngest member swirling through him.

He almost missed Kendall calling the others as he looked at the southerner, Riley was his family, someone he couldn't imagine losing just like any member of the team and they had no clue right now what was wrong with him.

The whole team gathered around, everyone of them trying to thing of what changed, what could have caused this because even nightmares weren't enough. Keeper emerged from somewhere within the base.

No one could make heads or tails of it and not once did Riley so much as stir.

 _Hey Baby Raptor, you're wasting the day away, you always hate it when I do that._

 _Come on lazy bones, time to open those pretty eyes of yours._

 _Koda said he misses you reading out loud for him, I miss your voice as well, I think we all do._

 _Tyler called your Mom earlier, she knows about us being rangers now, she's on her way here._

 _We could have really used you today, the monster was Mazedone, like Puzzler's cousin. That beautiful brain of yours would have wiped the floor with him._

 _Shelby had to do the in voices for the cafe today, took her three times as long as it does for you._

 _Kendall called in some help from past rangers, you'd love them. They're just as big of geeks as you are, they'd actually be able to keep up with that amazing mind of yours._

 _I miss you so much, I miss the way your eyes light up when your happy, the way you look when your figuring out a puzzle. The way you smile and light up a room and everything about you._

 _Please baby wake up, please._

Riley hadn't so much as twitched for over a week and every member of the team could feel it like a weight and at the same time they were watching as Chase wasted away. He was getting thinner and paler as time went on, eyes looking sunken with dark bruises surrounding them from the lack of sleep. The most telling thing of all however was the dust gathering on the skate board, propped besides the golden sword and the tennis ball machine.

Chase was dying inside and if Riley didn't wake up soon, they may loose him forever, not even calls from his family did anything to help him and looking at the Kiwi was physically painful.

They'd all given up trying to drag him away from his boyfriends bedside and focused on getting him to eat as much as possible, which was so very little. The most successful so far had been Cam (the former ranger and current samurai had been through something similar with his own boyfriend) and Casey (a former red and more importantly Riley's cousin)

Every attack Heckyl sent the rangers way was getting harder as they had to carry more of the strain from their two downed rangers. Casey had sent his tiger out to help them more then once and it had been invaluable.

"Come on." Casey dragged the Kiwi up and he didn't have the strength to fight the martial arts master. Luckily for him Casey didn't try to talk him into anything, merely made him walk and the fresh air made the emotions well up in him again as he fought back tears. He felt like he was a knife's edge from breaking.

They were walking through the park, one that the rangers often went to when Chase felt somebody bump into him. The grabbed his wrist so hard he hissed, jerking away and rubbing at the skin where mails had dug in.

He turned and saw Kaylee stood there and the blond girl looked him over for a minute, calculating and assessing before vicious grin spread over her lips.

"I see your little bitch isn't keeping you happy, such a shame." The girl laughed before waltzing off and Chase didn't have the strength to be angry, not any more. Casey was doing that for him but rather than confront the girl he pulled the black ranger along, away from the park and towards the Kiwi's home.

Chase didn't fight as Casey made him take a shower and then the tiger had him bundled into bed, it was the first time he'd slept for more then an hour since Riley had fallen into his own slumber, but it still wasn't a restful one.

Chase twisted and turned through out the night, whimpering and begging, reaching out for someone who wasn't there before finally becoming dead to the world around him.


	4. Chapter 4

Shelby jumped awake, moving her head from where it was resting on Riley's stomach. Koda was on the other side of the downed ranger.

Chase landed at the bottom of the slide, a wide grin on his lips.

"Hey guys, just grabbing my skateboard." The Kiwi frowned as he picked up said object, wiping the dust away. "I'll see you later, I've got a date with Kaylee." And before any of them could say anything the brunette was gone.

Shelby stood and ran, following the black ranger out of the museum, catching him just before he could hop on his board.

"Kaylee? Kaylee? What about Riley?" She stressed, looking at him like he was crazy. Something flickered over Chase's face, his eyes seeming to glow a different colour, it was subtle, but it was there.

"What about him?" And she watched as he wheeled away.

The pink ranger stomped her foot in frustration and made her way inside where the others were beginning to gather.

"Something's wrong with Chase, it was like he couldn't care less about Riley and he's going on a date with Kaylee but when I tried to talk him out of it, it was like he was in a trance or being possessed." She ran her hand through her hair while all of them looked dismayed and confused.

"Wait, Kaylee is his ex-girlfriend right?" Casey asked with a frown as they nodded. "Short blond hair and blue eyes?" Again they nodded. "She bumped into Chase when we were at the park and he was gripping his wrist like she'd hurt it."

It was Kendall who frowned, eyebrows creased as she thought, suddenly she grabbed a scanner and began running it over the prone ranger.

The purple ranger gasped when it suddenly beeped as she ran the device over his left forearm and disappeared only to re-appear with a scalpel and they all looked at her like she was crazy, a few of them crying out.

"Trust me, I wouldn't do this if I didn't need to." She assured, taking a deep breath before she leaned down, gently and evenly pressing the blade into Riley's skin, blood welling up almost instantly.

Kendall pressed until she felt the hard something inside the skin which was luckily only a few millimetres. She took a pair of tweezers and gripped the small rod that was buried there, sliding it out of the flesh, feeling her stomach turn slightly and she absently wondered if she was pale.

Her worries stopped as she heard the deep even breath, so different from the shallow, barely there wisps that had haunted them all this past week.

They all looked up as emerald eyes opened and Tina Griffin let out a sob and dived at her son, hugging him close while the youngest ranger looked completely bemused before things slowly started filtering in.

He swallowed harshly, flinching slightly when Kendall pressed a bandage over his arm.

"How long was I out, I remember Chase talking to me but..." He trailed off seeing how worn out everybody appeared. Seeing his cousin there as well, he knew the answer wouldn't be good.

"Ten days." Shelby spoke and he felt slightly numb as he wrapped his good arm around his Mom. The bandage on his arm had long since been fixed into place when she let go and he was suddenly in Tyler's arms and he hugged back without hesitation, he couldn't imagine how terrifying that must have been for him.

It wasn't long before all of the Dino Charge rangers had hugged him, even Kendall, as well as Casey and green eyes flickered around the room, confused and worried.

"Where's Chase?" All of them stopped and looked at him so Cam took over.

"We think, like with you, Kaylee planted something under his skin, he seems to only care about her now." The samurai explained and they all watched with wide eyes as Riley all but bolted up and started to climb off the table.

Ivan and Tyler grabbed him to stop him.

"Wow calm down, we'll fix this, it's okay." Tyler shushed.

"Indeed sir Riley, we will rescue sir Chase from that harpies clutches." Ivan told him firmly but the green ranger was already shaking his head.

"No don't you see it!" They all looked at him blankly making him groan. "Kaylee can't have done this on her own, she needed help and who else would want Chase vulnerable?"

And piece by piece it clicked into place and suddenly the whole team was scrambling, Riley almost rolled his eyes but couldn't blame them, they'd all been so panicked about him they didn't really have space to worry about Chase, okay maybe he blamed them a little but this was Chase.

It took him time to finally worm his way out of their grip and to leave the base, energem in hand. Admittedly the first thing he did was take the quickest shower of his life and brush his teeth because he felt disgusting, before he went to find his boyfriend, he knew exactly where Kaylee would have taken him.

Kaylee laughed, grinning form ear to ear from her place on Chase's arm as they left the space museum. It had been perfect, just like old times before that little Southern slut had dragged him away from her. Chase had paid for lunch and even bought her a new book on astronomy by her favourite writer.

"Well, well, it looked like my plan worked perfectly." Poisandra appeared with Curio at her side, clapping her hands together.

Chase perked up, moving to fight but the blond girl grabbed his wrist.

"It's okay Poisandra is a friend." She told him with a smile and Chase stared at her in horror but slowly nodded, everything in him warring about what to do.

"So that's where you got the implants from." Riley walked froward, gain the attention of all three of them. "I have to say it was pretty ingenious, I never would have suspect it was Kaylee when she scratched my arm, who ever expects the human?"

Poisandra gasped, looking the green ranger over with surprise because the green ranger looked like pure sex. The ranger was wearing tight form fitting jeans and riding boots that made his legs look as if they went for miles and the dark green shirt he wore left his shoulders bare, his lithe frame on display, accented by the simple black choker around his throat.

He could feel Chase's eyes on him, tracking his every movement just like he wanted because it was one thing to put someone to sleep, it was completely another to mess with their emotions. Chase's emotions were heat and longing and Riley smirked to himself even as Kaylee glared at him.

"Chase, get rid of him." The girl snarled pushing the ranger forward and smirking her self as the black rangers blaster appeared in his hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Riley didn't let his nerves show as he walked forward, a slight swing in his hips as he made his way closer to his boyfriend. He could hear Kaylee all but screeching at the black ranger as the blaster in his hand trembled. Two warring thoughts pushing and pulling.

Chase brought the blaster up but Riley was so close it was digging into his ribs and he could feel the way his lover shook, fighting against the implant buried in his skin.

The moment Riley kissed Chase the gun tumbled to the floor, strong hands cupping his face as the black ranger kissed him like he was a drowning man's last breath. He could still hear Kaylee screeching and the over grown candy cane, shouting as reached up to Chase's neck, pinching the nerve before guiding his unconscious boyfriend to the floor.

Internally he winced but was to busy landing a spinning kick directly into Kaylee's gut and sending the human flying, taking a vindictive pleasure in hearing her head crack against the stone.

"No! Your ruining it!" Poisandra stomped her foot.

"You messed with my boyfriend." And the love heart didn't even have a chance to summon the vivix before Riley had morphed.

The alien cried out as the blaster caught her firmly in the chest and sent her flying backwards and before she could gather her bearings a sword sliced at her in a relentless onslaught. Cut after cut, piece by piece her body was split apart until she exploded in a ploom of colour.

"Wow!"

"Oh my."

"Go Riley!"

"Poisandra gone?"

Just as Koda spoke that beam fired making Poisandra grow.

"Ivan take Chase back to the base." Riley ordered. "Tyler, can I borrow Rexy?"

The red ranger tilted his head and nodded, throwing his charger to the green ranger and none of the could help there cheers as Riley use Rexy, Velocity and Paradise to form the zord and easily ripped the normally troublesome alien apart.

"Remind me to never piss off Riley." Tyler commented both impressed and disturbed and the other two rangers nodded their heads absently, jaws slack in shock.

They had just watched Riley single handedly destroy a monster all because it had hurt Chase, geez, talk about relationship goals.

Absently they made there way back to the base and awe'd at what they saw.

Chase and Riley were stood, wrapped around each other, nose and foreheads pressed together as they mumbled quietly to one-another. It was like a soothing balm after the last week of hell even if it wasn't the end of their problems.

Riley would barely get any sleep for weeks because he was constantly being waken up by calls from the team and his boyfriend shaking him because they were scared he'd fallen into a coma.

There were the calls from his mother after fights simultaneously berating him for being so reckless but also letting him know just how proud she was.

Kaylee was in prison, arrested by an intergalactic police called SPD, they weren't often present on Earth but they were occasionally when there was a crime that warranted it, implanting people with such harmful devices had quite the penalty unsurprisingly.

Life settled back into it's usual routine, working at the cafe, fighting monsters, training and just the simple moments.

Now when ever Riley trained with the tennis ball machine he could feel the eyes on his back, mapping his every move and when Chase was at the park working on his tricks he could feel the same because more then ever they would never let each other go.

 **The End**

 **I hope you all enjoyed and thank you for reading.**


End file.
